A willing ruin
by ksw906
Summary: He thought it was a suckers bet really, no way was one little kiss going to lead him to ruin as she claimed. But oh how he was wrong.
Bickslow sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day as he leaned his head on the window of the train. His teammates eyed him warily not use to the somber mood from the usually jovial mage. They were heading home from their latest mission that had taken them nearly a month to complete. Before another sigh could pass his lips he yelped having felt a shock to his ass. He whipped his head around to his leader and glared, not that one could tell beneath his visor. "What the hell was that for man!" Laxus just shrugged, "Your moping is getting on my nerves, what the hell is wrong with you anyway." The seith mage just scoffed and turned back to the window. He wasn't about to tell his best friend that he was hung up on some chick and sexually frustrated. He would never hear the end of it. He was not the type to get bent out of shape over some piece of ass " _But oh how that ass is a piece of art."_ He thought with a groan. This is not how this was supposed to go for him.

He was the guy to hit and quit without a second thought, he never double dipped and had never been this frustrated ever. The only explanation he could think of was that she had to have used some charm on him or slipped him some weird potion. " _As if someone as perfect as her would need to use such things to get a guy in the sack."_ A couple days before he had left on his mission he had run into the guilds little blonde vixen at a bar near his home. He was surprised to see her there since she didn't seem the type to drink alone. She had explained how she needed a break from her over zealous team and was looking to relieve some stress. Of course he had offered to help her relieve any tension she may have and suggested that his tongue could do wonders in that situation. It was a joke, he had meant to rile her up make her blush but her reaction had been anything but expected.

 **Flashback**

"You should be careful what you ask for there Bix, I'm not sure you could handle me if I took you up on that offer." Lucy replied slyly. "Oi just because you keep your little kitty on a short leash don't think that it be the same with me Cosplayer, I'd blow your mind." Lucy looked confused for a moment but then spoke up. "Kitty? Do you mean Loke? Yeah that is never going to happen, he is annoyingly clingy enough, if I let him get a taste I'd never be able to shake him. But the idea of a leash is sort of interesting."

Bixslow chuckled at the girl, "Oh so you see yourself as a lion tamer, little girl, is that what the whips for? Loke is a play boy I don't think that even an ass as fine as yours would tie him down for long." Lucy just scoffed at the masked mage. "Like your one to talk Bix, never with the same girl twice and you call Loke a play boy, and for your information my whip has plenty of uses."

"I'm not a playboy Cosplayer, I don't lead anyone on, they know what they are getting with me, a night of mind blowing sex with no strings attached. What better stress relief is there than that?" Lucy chuckled and shook her head, "How mind blowing can it really be if they never ask for a repeat performance." He glared at her but played right into her shot at his prowess, "Oh plenty of them have come back begging for more cheerleader, just not worth the trouble." She shot him another sly grin before she spoke, "Oh so then you've never had your mind blown then. Never had it so good that you crave that person's touch, that no one else will do. That one time lead you to such ruin that nothing else will ever compare or even be worth it. I'm going to have to decline your offer Bix because it would be such a shame to lead you into that ruin, since you seem to be so happy with your no strings attached philosophy. Because one step into my web and you will be more tangled up than you can even imagine." She said each word like it was dripping with honey from her lips, honey that he wanted to taste in the worst way.

"So Cosplayer you think you would ruin me for other women, that I'll be kneeling at your altar begging you for more? If I didn't know better I'd think you were challenging me." He replied never taking his eyes off of her lips. "Why not take me up on my offer and we see who is begging for who?" She thought about it for a second and then replied, "I like a challenge but what your offering doesn't work out for me. I'm not really looking for a one night stand, and regardless if you are right or wrong if I fuck you tonight you get your prize. So instead I propose this, tonight you get a kiss and only a kiss, tomorrow you leave for you mission If for the time that you are gone you don't think about me, if I don't consume your mind, or you can get it up for anyone else then you win. If you win you get to come home gloat to me and have me any way you want for the night and then you get to be on your merry way with no strings attached. However if I win and you can't get me off your mind, if no other touch can do it for you, you will come to me and as you say kneel to my altar and agree to be my pet. You still get to have me but on my terms, I'll be in control and you will be mine alone. Don't worry though you won't want anyone else and I'll take good care of you."

The way she spoke with such certainty unnerved him as much as it thrilled him, she sounded so dominate and he had never had any woman speak to him in such a way. "How will you know if I'm lying or not?" he asked curiously. "Like I said if I win you won't want anyone else, it will be pretty obvious. But hey if you're scared I'm right you can walk away right now and I won't ever bring it up again, this conversation never happened. But I mean you will get laid either way right so what is the harm right? Especially if you are so sure about yourself."

"Ok fine so do you want me just to kiss you now or how do you want to do this?" he questioned her but she didn't respond she just shifted off her stool and sauntered over to him. She reached to his face and stroked his cheek then shifted her other hand to lower his hood. He was stilled by her movements no one had ever touched him so gently before. She reached for his visor and his hands shot up to stop her but she gave him a pointed look that had him dropping his hands to his sides. She set the visor on her abandoned stool and shifted her hands through his hair. She grasped his locks roughly to tilt his head back to look at her as she stood over his seated form. Her eyes met his and you would think she was the one with the power to control someone with her eyes. One hand kept hold of his locks and the other grasped his chin to angle his mouth to meet hers. Her eyes remained locked on his as her lips ever so lightly met his. Her tongue glided over the seal of his lips and he moaned his eyes sliding close as she worried his bottom lip between her teeth. Just as he was going to grab on to her to pull her closer she loosened her grip and backed away. His eyes shot open as he met hers she winked at him, turned around placed some jewels on the counter and walked out of the door without even saying goodbye. " _Game on I guess."_ he thought as he watched her hips sway on her way out.

The next day he spent his time on the train on the way to their mission thinking about how he would collect his prize. Fantasies about Lucy in various outfits flew through his mind, yes he would make good use of the nick name he dubbed her. As his thoughts turned more graphic he was glad to have such baggy pants on, he didn't need his team thinking him more of a perv than they already did. He realized that he was going to have to think about something else before he was going to have to excuse himself to the train's lavatory to find some relief. So instead he reached into his bag and grabbed the latest issue of Sorcerer's Weekly to get lost in the mindless gossip the rag had to offer. There was an interview with Hibiki about his past conquests that he decided looked safe enough to read. That was until he got to the section that asked the archive mage about who was his most memorable kiss. To Bickslow's surprise the known playboy listed his guild mate and current target as the girl that held that position,

 _H: Most memorable kiss hands down had to be Lucy Heartfillia._

 _J: Cooooool I didn't know that you two where ever a thing how did you manage to hide that?_

 _H: Oh no unfortunately we never were a thing, unless she reads this and wants to make that happen. Because if she can twist me up with just a kiss I want to find out what else that girl can do._

 _J: So when did this memorable kiss happen._

 _H: Well it was shortly after we met, after stopping Nirvana._

 _J: Nirvana that was over Eight years ago! Before she disappeared! You must have had many kisses since then what makes her stand out._

 _H: Well you should know as much as I do that Lucy always stands out. But no alas not one kiss since then has left the same lingering affect. Why do you think I was so adamant on searching for them I needed to have another taste._

 _J: So what lead to the kiss if you two were not involved._

 _H: Well we were having an inter guild celebration and I was using all my charms on the girl to no avail. She is definitely a tough nut to crack. She told me she didn't do one nights to which I so quickly and charmingly reminded her I was called Hibiki of a thousand nights for a reason. She informed me how she wasn't one to share and walked away from me. Later in the night somehow we got caught in a drinking game of sorts and I dared her to kiss me. She told me that it would be for my own good if I changed the dare, that it would only ruin me. I of course told her that I could handle it. But I was dead wrong she dominated me so completely with that one simple kiss that I was at a loss. She was all I could think of for weeks and I made many visits to Magnolia in attempts to make her mine, since no other girl could even compare. She of course denied me each time, told me that I was a nice guy but I wouldn't be able to handle her. Then she and her guild mates disappeared and I helped look for her for seven years. She returned looking the same as she did the last time I saw her as beautiful as ever. I'm still not sure what she meant when she said I wouldn't be able to handle her but, Lucy dear if you are reading this know that I have grown in many ways since that day and I can handle anything you can dish out if you are interested._

 _J: So coooool so is that a direct confession of love?_

 _H: Not exactly just a declaration of interest to a captivating young lady._

Bickslow blinked at the article and brought his hand to his lips, when he thought about it that kiss it had been memorable no one had ever looked him in his eyes before not even his team in conversation. He could still feel the way she had teased his bottom lip it left it with a certain tingle for minutes afterwards. He wondered would he still be thinking about that kiss eight years from now. He couldn't even remember the name of the first girl he kissed and it would have had to be about that amount of time ago time skip not included. So what exactly had she done to the Blue Pegasus playboy to hang him up like that? Like hell he was going to let that happen to him.

The job they were on was to provide security for a new club in Onibus they signed on for a month until they could get their staff properly trained. He was going to be around a bunch of scantily clad women just begging for it for a month it was a perfect mission for him really. Him and his Team had worked out a schedule that they would each get a day off every three days so three of them were on duty at a time. On his days off he was going to spend at the club anyway to try his luck with the ladies. Well that had been his plan, he was going to get some strange, a lot of it, win his bet go home claim his prize of cosplayer dressed up in his own personal show and as she put it be on his merry way.

However, that is not how it ended up working out. It wasn't that he wasn't having luck with the girls, they were all but throwing themselves at him. Guild bunnies as he liked to refer to them as, they wanted to sleep with the powerful Wizards they read about, basically like groupies. Freed even had some, not that he ever saw the guy act on it. No Bickslow's problem was not getting girls to be interested, it was the fact that they were doing nothing for him and it was pissing him off. It wasn't that they were not attractive, some were fucking hot and showing off more skin than should be legal in public. They would grind their asses on his crotch, whisper sinful breathless promises in his ear, even try to shove their tongue down his throat while palming him through his pants. The problem was that none of it had done anything for him. He couldn't get his little solider to salute for any of them which was increasingly annoying because as soon as he would get to his room alone one thought of Lucy and her small almost innocent kiss had him standing at attention and ready for a twenty one round salute. He even tried to picture Lucy when one of the girls would come on to him to no avail. The last week there he only targeted blondes with brown eyes, thinking it to be a type thing he must be developing. Just what the fuck had she done to him.

 **End Flash back**

So he sat there staring out of the window contemplating his situation. She clearly won but what did that mean for him. He was hooked from just a kiss, he was sitting there frustrated and strung out like a junkie looking for a fix and she was the only thing that could bring him the sweet bliss that he craved. He wanted to be mad he really did, but she had warned him hadn't she. Said she would ruin him, right? But she did also say she would take care of him, but what did that mean exactly. She said he would belong to her be her pet. Was that so bad he wondered? Would it be so bad to sleep with the same girl more than once if that girl was Lucy? She had completely and totally consumed his mind for a whole month with just one kiss. Then he thought about that article he read on the last train ride, he wasn't the first man she had tangled in her web with the sweet taste of her lips, but yet she hadn't told Hibiki that he could have her in the way she was offering to him. Did that mean she thought him more worthy, better prepared to handle what she had to offer? But then again she hadn't offered that kiss to the archive mage it was an obligation of a game, this too was a game but one she had set the rules to. A smirk came to his face when he thought about it she had wanted him too, to even suggest the game in the first place, she set the terms after all, had even given him a chance to back out and regardless of the outcome like she had stated he was going to get laid either way.

The train pulled into the station and he didn't even spare his team a glance as he ran off and jumped onto his babies as soon as he hit the platform. It was late almost midnight so she wouldn't be at the guild. He didn't know where her apartment was but he had an idea of where he could find her she knew when he was coming back after all and she was a clever girl. He opened the door to the bar he had seen her in a month before and there she was on the same stool she had sat on that night sipping on a strawberry margarita. She didn't look at him but he figured by the way she took the strawberry and sucked it between her sweet lips that she knew he was watching. His pants tightened at the sight, yup he was definitely a goner and perhaps he had been the moment her lips had met his, or more likely the moment her eyes had locked with his own. He walked up to her and kneeled, whether or not she had meant it literally when she had said it didn't matter, he would kneel before her and worship her anyway she wanted him to. He took her hand and kissed over her guild marked hand. She looked down at him and smirked at his show of submission. It gave her the sense of power that she longed for.

People often mistook her for weak, and weather it was true or not there was one area in her life where she could hold the control, her problem had been finding someone who could give up that control to her. Men were so silly that way so many had such a problem with handing over that control. Loke was a lion at heart and though she knew that he was honest when he proclaimed his love for her, that he wasn't going to give up his predatory instincts. Lions had harems and the male was the one in charge in the bed room. As his key holder she could probably tell him what to do but that was something as a celestial mage she was not comfortable with abusing the contract like that to get what she needed in the bed room. That is why she never pursued anything other than friendship with the spirit. Hibiki in that one kiss they had shared so many years before had submitted in the end but not before he had tried to dominate, and she didn't want to train him into being submissive to her. The other men in her life were always such alphas. Natsu's personality was brash and reckless his battle plan was always the strait forward storm the fort and take it by force, she figured that he'd be much the same in the sack. Gray was not as impulsive, but he couldn't even control himself to not strip in public and if he couldn't follow society's rules what chance did he have of following hers. Bixslow though he intrigued her, he could clearly follow a lead, seeing as how the dynamic in his team worked. Laxus was the absolute leader with Freed as second, and with how Freed was with rules she was sure that the Seith mage could follow them. It didn't hurt that he was sexy as hell, and she had heard from Cana that he was pretty open in the bed room. She didn't feel bad going for a guy that her friend had been with, it was a one time thing since Cana was not one to settle down and Bix had his one time rule. She knew Cana had no romantic feelings towards the man. The only issue would be whether or not she could convince him to commit to her and her alone. The bet was a gamble, sure if she was wrong she would have to submit for a night but if she won, she and he both could be in for something that would be mutually rewarding.

She giggled at the man as he kneeled before her, "So I'm assuming I won from the position that you have taken." He glanced up at her and gave her a tongue lolling grin, "I am all yours Cosplayer, use me however you want." That statement sent a thrill strait to her core. "Well assuming that since I won you have probably had quite a frustrating month am I right?"

He groaned and replied, "You have no idea Cosplayer." She regarded him for a moment then turned to the barkeep who was eyeing the pair with interest, she settled her bill and stood up. She tugged Bickslow up by the hand he still held and whispered into his ear, "Well then let's get out of here shall we, we have a lot to talk about and I don't want to keep you waiting too long." He didn't have to be told twice and as soon as they were out the door he swept her up in his arms and jumped on his babies to make a fast trip. She let out a yelp and then giggle, "Eager are we?" He chuckled and replied, "Hell yeah, so my place or yours?" She let out a sigh and snuggled close to his chest, "Yours, mine is bound to be occupied by at least one of my team mates, and I'm sure that we are going to need some privacy." And with that they were on the way to his flat.

They got there in minutes and soon she found herself in his living room with him waiting on her to initiate whatever it was they were about to do. It brought a smile to her face that he wasn't just pushing her against a wall the moment the door was closed, it showed that he could show restraint even though it was evident that he was more than ready to get started. "So Cosplayer how is it that you want this to play out exactly?" She grinned at the question he was displaying that he knew exactly who was in control of the situation. "Well Bix I'm really glad you asked, I have a small explanation and a few rules to start off with, if you understand and agree to my terms we can get started right away and hash out the rest afterwards, I'm sure you have had a pretty frustrating month, and as I said I will take care of you." He motioned for her to take a seat and start, he sat in a chair across from her not trusting himself to be in to close of proximity until she stated what she wanted. Just holding her in his arms on the way over had him tenting his pants and the last four weeks had been torture to the man that never went three days without getting laid.

"Well first off I'm sure you have probably figured out by now that I have a little bit of kink, I guess you can call it. I have a need to be in control in the bedroom, a lot of guys don't like to give up that control, but they are missing out because there can be a lot of pleasure in submission. I guess having my life controlled until I ran away probably has something to do with it but I won't bore you with the psychology of it all. It is going to work out pretty simple I set the rules and you follow them, if you follow them you get rewarded and if you don't you get punished."

"Kinks don't bother me Cosplayer, and I have no problem handing over the reigns, so what are these rewards and punishments exactly? And what terms do we have for tonight" He inquired, no matter how much he just wanted to get his fix he was aware of how important this conversation was, he was not ignorant to sub dom play, and he could be what one would consider a switch. "Well the rewards and punishments are situational, for example it could be a reward of a night doing whatever you want, a request if you will, a punishment could be anything from denying release to a humiliation tactic like spanking or restraint. All depending on what rule was broken and to what degree. Now to the rules we will need a safe word for you to say when something is too much, but for tonight I'm just going to go over the main rules, if you agree to them rules will be set up on a situational basis and as I see fit." She waited for him to nod to continue. "My first rule is exclusivity, you are my pet and I don't like to share, so any sexual encounters will be with me alone, don't worry though I will also play by that rule, you will be the only one to have me as well. In fact you will be the first one to have me fully since I am still a virgin." She raised a hand to stop him before he began to speak. "It is hard to find what I need to be satisfied Bix and I am not one to settle, please don't insult me by asking if I am sure, I have had a month to think this through. So onto my second rule, I want discretion, I don't want anyone to know about our arrangement, and it isn't for any reason like I'm ashamed of being seen with you its more for you at this point anyway. You are not known to be the relationship type so to go from never double dipping to being publicly exclusive with me is going to raise a lot of questions. Not to mention as my pet your safety is my priority, and I don't know if you heard about Hibiki's little article or not but my team did, and they paid him a little visit. Let's just say that I wasn't aware that you could get hypothermia and third degree burns the same day, let's not even mention Erza's part. Besides wanting to avoid useless gossip and meddling I find the idea of a secret affair extremely arousing. Lastly you need to be open with me tell me when something is not working or if it needs to be amended this is only going to work as long as you are happy. So if you can agree to be mine and keep it a secret we can get started."

"So just so I'm clear I'm not your boyfriend?" She nodded. "So this is purely sexual?" She sighed and replied, "I am not going to make you tell me you love me if that's what you mean, but I do like you Bix I wouldn't even suggest this if I didn't, but for now no you are not my Boyfriend, if at some point you want that title we can discuss it, but for the time being I would call it more a friends with benefits, and I can assure you there are many benefits that I can offer you. Also if at some point you want to stop or see someone else we can discuss that too but while you are with me you are mine does that make sense?" She waited for him to respond and he seemed to be thinking about it and then responded with "Red, that's the safe word its simple and one syllable, I'm not into complications so if I don't like something I'll say red, if I can't speak like if you want to gag me or something, which by the way I'm completely fine with I'll snap my fingers twice." She was pleased with his response she stood and walked to him.

"Good then We can get started then, another rule, is when we are alone together I want to see your eyes" She said as she removed his visor, "You have been extremely patient Bix and I think that earns you a reward, what do you want from me?" That was a loaded question if he ever heard one. "I want everything you can give me Lucy, but what I want most right now is to taste you will you allow me to strip you and taste every inch of you, I want to watch you come undone." She considered his request and it wasn't unreasonable in the least. "If that's what you want Bix you can have it but first I want you strip down to your boxers and then when you strip me I want you to go slowly and meticulously this is my first time with a man after all I don't want you to rush it." She whispered in his ear as she let her tongue trace the outer shell, smirking when she felt him shiver.

He began to undo his cloak as she sat down on the lounge, he could feel her eyes and it only proved to heighten his arousal. Knowing that he was going to be the first to taste her was doing funny things to his stomach, and he wanted to make her as desperate for him as he had been for her this past month. Once he was down to his boxers he made his way to kneel before her. Lifting her boot covered leg to his chest he quickly slid the zipper down from her knee to her ankle and removed the boot. He shifted closer to her body and took the top of her thigh high stocking in between his teeth ever so slowly dragging it down the length of her leg, letting his nose skim her skin on his way down. Her eyes were locked on his watching his every movement, and even though she was allowing him to do as he pleased her stare ensured him that she was definitely the one in control. Once the stocking was off he completed the action on the opposite leg. He leaned up on his knees placing his hands on the hem of her shirt lifting it up slowly as he licked at the exposed area of her stomach moving up inch by inch.

Once he lifted it up fully over her head he licked from the behind her ear to the base of her neck, enjoying the low moan tat slipped from her lips, as he went to repeat the action on the other side his hand slipped behind her to unclasp her lacy pink bra. Slowly he pulled down the strap on her left side licking the skin on her arm in its wake, before repeating the action on the right. She had told him to take his time and he was going to follow the order. He wanted her to feel just how frustrated her kiss had left him and if it took all night to accomplish that so be it.

Lucy was well aware of the moisture gathering in her panties, and he hadn't even gotten to her breasts yet, she was sure he was going to have to call on his flood insurance if he kept this slow pace up, but it is exactly what she had asked for. Suddenly she felt the cold air hit her bare breast as her bra fell to the floor. Bickslow took in the sight and his breath hitched for a moment. He again met her gaze and whispered, "Your beautiful Lucy." Before he descended down to capture a nipple between his lips. He smirked when her breath hitched and she arched into him. He released her peak with a pop moving over to the neglected mound. "Mmmm God Bickslow that feels so good" she moaned out with a quivering breath as he worked his skilled tongue on her.

Slowly he began to move down the plane of her flat stomach when he reached the waistband of her skirt. "Cosplayer will you stand for me?" he asked pleadingly. She nodded loving that he was asking her permission, that he knew even as he was doing as he pleased it was because she was allowing it. So she stood in front of him as he knelt before her, his hands unzipping her skirt and slowly lowering it over her hips and down to pool around her feet. He then took her panties in between his teeth and slowly drug them down as well groaning as the scent of her arousal hit him. Once her panties were around her ankles he slowly lifted her left foot from the floor he kissed the inside of her ankle before slowly licking up her leg as he pulled it over his shoulder on his way up to her inner thigh. When he met with her core he had to suppress a groan the sight of it dripping for him. He wasted no time and reached his rather long tongue out to circle her clit before diving into her folds. He moaned at the taste of her and barley contained a chuckle when she surged her hips forward while grasping at the roots of his hair.

Lucy felt the coil in her stomach winding tighter with every lap of his talented tongue her moans became louder and more wonton as he continued to feast upon her like a man starved. She had never felt something as good as this, not even her favorite toy could hit the spot that Bickslow was currently needing with his tongue. She was close she could feel it she just needed something extra to get her there, "Bix-ahhh please, rub my clit while you fuck me with your tongue."

He stilled for a second not expecting the dirty talk but who was he to deny her, she was in charge after all. His thumb quickly found her bundle of nerves while he continued his ministrations with his tongue. Mere moments later Lucy was quaking, her knees knocking and he had to wrap his other arm around her hips to keep her from falling as she screamed out her release to the world. He let her come down from her orgasm, lapping up the remains of her release and then placed her leg back on the ground. He steadied her with his hands on her hips and looked up to her flushed face and grinned.

"Wow so that tongue of yours is good for something other than perverse comments." She quipped smirking as she saw his grin widen and mischief flash behind his eyes. "Well it helps that you are so damn delicious Cosplayer." He replied rather smugly, he had skills and he was not shy about them in the least. "Well you claimed your reward now I think it's time I take back some control yeah?" she stated. "Anything you want." Was his reply.

"I want you to remove your boxers and sit on the couch with your hands at your sides. I am going to explore your body but you are not allowed to touch me. If you do before I tell you to you will get punished. Do you understand? If you do say 'as you wish'." The celestial mage ordered as the sieth mage stood and removed his Boxers grinning at her as he said, "As you wish."

She pushed him down onto the couch and nodded in approval as he placed his hands to his sides. She stood in front of him and openly stared at his naked body. To him her gaze was almost a caress and the anticipation had his member twitching. The movement caught her attention and her tongue subconsciously moistened her lips, he was huge. She moved slowly towards him and decided to tilt his chin up with the tip of her pointer finger and looked down into his eyes as she leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
